


One Last Chance

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Fighting for True Love, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: After years of trying to win Egon’s heart, Janine gives up. Will Egon wise up after Janine meets someone else?





	1. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine is tired of being taken for granted and accepts the help of her friend.

It was a warm spring day in New York. The Ghostbusters were on their way back to the Firehouse from a call. It had been a successful bust, for everyone except Peter Venkman. He had been on the receiving end once again of most of the slime this gooper dished out.

Egon had the notes and the invoice for Janine to handle. 

As they all climbed out of the vehicle, Peter headed straight for the shower. He was too exhausted to moan and complain about it.

As Winston and Ray took care of the traps, Egon handed Janine his notes and the invoice. 

Janine smiled. “Oh good, you wrote the notes up on this one? Your notes are always nicely detailed. With Dr. V, I have to play twenty questions.” 

Egon returned an awkward smile. He never knew what to say when Janine tried to strike up a conversation. He was well aware of the fact that she had deep feelings for him; Egon, on the other hand, had no idea how to express his feelings for her. He was still trying to figure out exactly what he did feel for the beautiful redhead. 

Janine’s smile faded as she took the papers from Egon. 

Egon headed upstairs to his lab. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder back at Janine. 

“Janine, would you mind bringing me the file on the Class 4 we busted yesterday? I’ll be in the lab.”

“Sure,” she said, feeling rejected again.

In a few minutes, Janine brought the file to the lab. She knocked lightly before entering. She walked over to the desk where Egon was bent over a microscope, looking at a sample of slime he had taken at the previous bust.

“Here’s the file you asked for,” Janine said with a upbeat sound in her voice.

“Thank you, just leave it on the desk, please,” Egon said, never looking up from his work.

Janine turned and left the lab, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears from coming. 

Later that afternoon, Janine returned from lunch. She found a stack of books on her desk. Laying on top of the books was a handwritten note:

“Janine, would you mind returning these books to the libaray for me please? Thanks, Egon.”

Janine rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She put the books in her tote bag that holds her after work shoes. “I’ll take em after work,” she thought to herself.

At 4:15 pm, Janine shut down her computer. 

“I’ll see ya in the morning, Dr. V!” she announced, her voice carrying over the filing cabinets that separates her office space from Peter’s.

“It’s not even 4:30!” he shouted back. 

“I’ve gotta take these books back to the library before they close for Egon,” she replied.

“Oh yeah, ok! Have a good night!” Peter shouted.

“Ok!” Janine replied.

Later that evening, Janine collapsed into her favorite recliner in her living room, totally exhausted. She had just gotten comfortable when the phone rang. 

“Son of a bitch!” she mumbled as she reached for the phone.

“WHAT?!” she answered. 

“Well, hello to you too!” It was her friend Monica. 

“Sorry Mon, been a long day,” Janine replied.

“Well, maybe this will help you feel better,” Monica said in a very upbeat voice. “You remember Vickie from that birthday party a few weeks ago?”

Janine smiled as she remembered the event. She had gotten a bit tipsy at that party. “Yeah,” she replied.

“Well, her brother has moved back to New York!” Monica said in a sing song voice.

Janine rolled her eyes.

Monica said, “stop rolling your eyes, Jay.”

Janine replied, “you know I HATE blind dates!”

“This ain’t a blind date; you’ve already met him, a few months ago.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not as sweet as I used to be,” Janine replied sarcastically.

“What’ve ya got to lose?” Monica said sternly. “Besides, beats what you’ve got now. Wanting something you can’t have.”

“That’s below the belt!” Janine yelled.

“Sorry, Jay. Please, will you at least meet the guy for coffee? He’s real excited to see you!” Monica begged.

“Fine,” Janine huffed. “When and where?”

*******************

The next day, Janine was getting ready to leave for lunch. Egon was rushing downstairs.

“Janine! Glad I caught you!” Egon said, trying to catch his breath. “I need you to pick up some more Petrie dishes at the supply store while you’re out at lunch, if you don’t mind?”

Janine frowned, “Normally, I wouldn’t mind, but I’m meeting someone.”

Peter, who was sitting at his desk reading the paper, listened intently. 

Egon said, “Oh, ok. I guess I can go later. Are you meeting your sister?” He asked curiously.

Janine gave him a smirk. “Not exactly. I’ll see ya later!” 

She then rushed out the door. Egon stood there by her desk flustered and confused. 

Peter put down the paper and walked around to stand beside Egon.

“What’s up, Spengs?” He asked, grinning.

“I’m not sure. Nothing,” he replied absently, his eyes still staring at the front door where Janine had walked through.


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine decides to start dating another man. Egon struggles with how he feels about it.

Egon had tried to get his mind back on track with his latest project, but he just couldn’t seem to do it. His mind kept wandering back to this mystery person Janine was having lunch with. 

“This is ridiculous!” He chided himself. “She’s probably meeting up with her mother or her sister, maybe one of her female friends.”

He looked up at the clock for what was probably the thirtieth time in twenty minutes. He smiled; Janine should be back soon.

Sure enough, Janine came back from lunch right on time. She had a huge smile on her face. Peter noticed and saw his chance for some good natured teasing.

“Hey, Big J,” He said. “How was lunch?”

Janine, ignoring Peter’s sarcastic tone, replied, “it was very nice, Dr. V.”

Egon had heard Janine’s voice and was headed downstairs. 

“Who did you meet up with?” Peter asked. “Inquiring minds wanna know.”

“It was a friend of mine’s brother. I had met him a few weeks ago at a party. He wanted to meet me for lunch. So I met him at that cute little bistro up the street a bit.”

Egon had slowly moved down the stairs and was now standing next to Peter. Janine looked at both of them smugly. 

Peter grinned. “So, when’s date number two?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Janine blushed and smiled. “We’re gonna go see a movie this weekend.”

She then turned and started working on her stack of invoices. Peter and Egon, realizing the conversation was over, headed upstairs. Ray and Winston were in the kitchen eating lunch. They saw Peter’s grin and Egon’s .....whatever expression he had, and exchanged looks.

“What’s up Pete, Iggy?” Winston asked.

“Yeah, and what’s up with you, Egon? You look like you might be having a stroke!” Ray added.

Peter chuckled. “Eh, just grilling Janine a little about her lunch date.”

“Date?!” Both Winston and Ray asked.

“Some guy of a friend of Janine’s,” Peter said.

“So, a blind date?!” Ray asked.

“Janine tried to play it down but I could tell she enjoyed it,” Peter replied.

They looked at Egon, who still seemed to be struggling with the idea of Janine being on a date with someone else.

“Spengs hasn’t decided how he feels about it,” Peter added. 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about it, man,” Winston assured Egon. “We all know Janine has a special place for you in her heart.”

Egon gave a faint smile, then turned and went back to the lab.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Denial is so messy.” He shook his head, then headed to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich.

********************  
Janine came in the next morning carrying a small box. She laid her purse on the desk, then proceeded upstairs to Egon’s lab. She knocked lightly on the door.

“Come in,” Egon said.

Janine walked in with the box. “Morning, Egon,” She said. “I went to the supply store yesterday after work. Got you those Petrie dishes you wanted.” She sat the box down on the work table. 

Egon smiled wide. “Thank you, Janine. I appreciate that.”

She returned the smile. “Of course, I’ll let you get back to it then.”

As she turned to leave, Egon stood to address her. 

“Um, Janine? I was wondering if I...ahh....umm...well, if I could treat you to lunch today? As a thank you...for everything you’ve done for me the last few days.” Egon was blushing profusely.

Janine smiled. “Thanks, Egon, But I’ve already got plans. Maybe another time?”

Egon’s smile faded. “Yes, sure..of course,” he said. 

As soon as Janine left the lab, Egon’s expression fell flat.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine is becoming more fond of her new boyfriend Stephen. But the time has come for Janine to make a choice.

It had been three months since Janine had started dating Stephen, one of her girlfriends’ brother. She was hesitant at first, and had decided to meet him for lunch just to satisfy her friend. But, the more time she spent with him, the more fond she had become of him. 

Stephen was six feet tall, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and broad through the shoulders. He obviously took care of himself and worked out. He was muscular but not overly toned. And tanned just enough to look yummy.

But, most important to Janine, he treated her with genuine respect. He treated her like a lady, not some cheap girl who was good for one thing. She still had feelings for Egon but she had started to realize that things were never going to be what she wanted them to be with him. And she was tired - of being lonely and taken for granted. 

Stephen definitely didn’t take her for granted. He had sent her flowers to the office three times since they had started dating. She had to admit it gave her a thrill to receive them, and an even bigger thrill to know it was driving Egon crazy. He had practically locked himself in his lab during the last two days. She had hoped at first that it would force him to admit the feelings she thought he had for her. But, she gave up thinking that he felt anything more than friendship for her when he didn’t seem to have any reaction to the third bouquet of flowers she had received from Stephen.

It hurt at first, when Janine thought of all the time she had wasted waiting for Egon to make a move. But she had decided to move on. And Stephen seemed like a good start.

Until, she met him for lunch. She was excited at first when he had called, asking her to meet him at that cute bistro she liked so much.

Stephen was so excited, Janine thought for sure he was going to explode. She sat down, smiling.

“What’s gotten you so wired up?” She asked.

“Janine! You won’t believe this!” Stephen announced, excitedly. “I’ve been given an opportunity to transfer to the office in San Francisco!”

Janine sat dumbfounded. Stephen was a very talented lawyer. And highly ambitious. She knew what this opportunity meant to his career. But what did it mean to her? To them?

“Stephen, that’s wonderful! But ...,” she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

He scooted next to her, taking her hands in his. “Oh Janine, I know this is sudden but if I accept this transfer, I’d like you to come with me.”

Janine sat there, blinking repeatedly, something she tends to do when trying to process a lot of information quickly without blowing a fuse.

“Stephen,” she whispered. “I can’t just leave my family, my job, my friends.”

The look on his face fell. “Your job or ‘him’?” He emphasized ‘him’ as if the word itself was going to cause him to be sick. Janine had told Stephen how she had fallen for Egon but nothing had ever happened.

Janine squeezed his hands. “Let me think about it, ok? I mean, this is all happening so fast.”

Stephen smiled. He kissed her knuckles, “of course. But I’ll need to give my boss an answer by next Monday.”

Janine nodded.

*********************  
The next two days the guys were noticing how quiet she had been. There had even been a few times where Peter could’ve sworn she had been crying. Egon had kept his distance since Janine’s relationship with Stephen had gotten serious.

Peter was frustrated with Egon, but he had realized if Egon doesn’t want to fight for Janine, then let him deal with the consequences.

Finally, Friday evening, Janine was getting ready to leave for the day. Egon was coming upstairs from finishing his daily check on the containment unit. Peter was out on a date with Dana; Ray was packing for his weekend with his Aunt Lois; and Winston was upstairs in the rec room watching tv. 

“Have a nice weekend, Janine. See you Monday,” Egon said, no emotion in his voice. He sounded more like a robot.

“Maybe,” Janine said. Her voice cracked, which caught Egon’s attention.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked suddenly alert. 

Janine looked at Egon with tears dancing in her eyes.

“Stephen has the opportunity to transfer to San Francisco,” she explained. “He’s asked me to go with him.”

Egon’s eyes widened. “You’re not going, are you?!” he said worriedly.

Janine gave him a blank look. “I don’t know. I’m considering it.”

Egon looked panicked. “Why would you?! Your family, your friends,......us?”

Janine’s eyes narrowed. “Us?” she repeated. 

Egon fidgeted, trying to find the right words. “By us, i mean all of us..the business...the Ghostbusters. We wouldn’t be the Ghostbusters without you.”

Janine’s expression changed to deeply hurt.

“Egon, this will always be the Ghostbusters. Someone else can be trained to do what I’ve done for the last six years. Peter can hire a big boobed bimbo like he’s always wanted. But it’s time for me to move on, Egon. I’ve gotta do what’s best, what’s right for me, for my life,” Janine explained.

Egon was fighting the need to scream at Janine and shake some sense into her. 

“Janine, you’ve only known this man for three months,” Egon said. “Give me one reason for you to leave.”

Janine looked at Egon, tears slipping down her cheeks. “Give me one reason to stay.”


	4. One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine prepares to move to San Francisco with Stephen. Egon does some soul searching.

Egon looked at Janine sternly. “This is your decision; I can’t make it for you.”

Janine bit her bottom lip. “Peter will have my two week notice in writing on his desk first thing Monday morning.” 

She picked up her purse and walked quickly to the front door, leaving Egon standing by her desk.

Egon went upstairs to his lab, shutting and locking the door. After staring out the window for a few minutes, he picked up the phone.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice answered.

“Hi Mom,” Egon said.

“What’s wrong, Spookums?” asked Katherine Spengler.

“Janine’s leaving,” Egon said sadly.

“Honey, have you told her yet?”

“I don’t know how. She’s seeing this other guy. I don’t want to overwhelm her.”

“Egon, if you let that girl walk out of your life, you’ll regret it. You stand up for what you want.”

Egon sighed heavily. “Thanks Mom.”

“Any time Honey. Let me know what happens,” Katherine urged him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.”

As Katherine hung up the phone, she thought out loud, “Oh, i hope he does the right thing. She’d make the perfect daughter in law.”

Egon hung up the phone and turned on the radio in the lab. He had it set to the station Janine tends to listen too: 80s music.

Peter returned from his date and noticed the lab door was closed. He could hear music playing loudly. He tried to open the door but realized it was locked.

“Hey Spengs, open the door!” he shouted.

Peter could hear footsteps approaching, then a loud click of the door unlocking.

He walked into the lab, following Egon over to his work area. Egon turned the music down but it could still be heard. Peter could hear the song “Hello” by Lionel Richie playing.

“Jeez, Spengs, are you trying to set the mood for a crying jag cause that’s what you’re gonna get if you keep listening to this!” Peter exclaimed.

Egon frowned. “Don’t turn it off.”

“Why are you listening to this?” Peter asked.

“Janine likes that station,” Egon replied.

Peter crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “What the hell happened?”

“Janine’s officially turning in her two week notice on Monday,” Egon said flatly.

Peter’s face turned red with anger. “WHAT?!”

Egon looked at Peter, deep sorrow in his eyes. “Her boyfriend is getting transferred to San Francisco.”

“And you didn’t stop her?!” Peter shouted.

Egon stood to face Peter. “It’s her life, her decision.”

“Well, I’m not accepting her resignation! She can’t leave!” Peter demanded. 

He turned to leave the lab, then stopped and looked back at Egon. “She can’t leave,” he repeated more calmly. “Her boyfriend isn’t being transferred to San Francisco; he’s sitting right here,” he was looking at Egon in the eyes as he said it.

Egon looked up and met Peter’s gaze. He smiled weakly.

****************^

Janine picked up her phone. 

“Hello?” answered a woman’s voice.

“Hi Ma, it’s Jay,” Janine said.

“Hey Sweetie, whats wrong?” Her mother Denise Melnitz asked.

“I’m thinking I should move with Stephen to San Francisco. It’s a great opportunity for him.”

“And is that what you want?” her mother asked, her eyes narrowing.

“I don’t know anymore,” Janine replied. “I’m tired of waiting for something that’s never gonna happen.”

“You don’t know that, Jay,” Denise said.

“He didn’t even try to stop me!” Janine shouted.

“Janine, you’re a grown woman and smart. If you can’t tell that man loves you, you need your eyes examined!” her mother said in a scolding tone.

Janine sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

“Janine Renee Melnitz! Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” Denise shouted.

“Sorry, Ma. I just want to do the right thing.”

“What does your heart tell you?”

Janine thought for a moment before answering. “I don’t wanna leave my life here, my family, my friends.”

“Then there’s your answer, Sweetie.”

“Thanks, Ma. I love you.”

“I love you too, Janine.”

As she hung up the phone, Janine heard a knock on her door. 

She opened the door to see Egon standing there.

“Are you alone?” Egon asked. “I heard you talking to someone.”

“Just my mom on the phone,” Janine responded with hardly any emotion.

Egon took a deep breath before speaking. “Janine, I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’m gonna get you guys a replacement and train her before I go,” Janine said, annoyed that Egon came all the way over for this conversation.

“I don’t care about that,” Egon said bluntly. “I don’t want you to leave ME.”

Janine gasped, her eyes widening in shock. “What do you mean?” She asked hesitantly. Did she dare hope that he was finally making an admission?

Egon stepped inside the doorway of her apartment and closed the door. He took Janine’s left hand in his and in one smooth movement, he knelt on one knee. 

Janine’s knees almost buckled. She took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. A smile spread across her face, tears running down her cheeks.

Egon looked up at her, tears in his eyes. “Janine, I love you. I’ve been in love with you for a while. This isn’t an official proposal because technically, we haven’t even started dating. But, Janine Melnitz, will you please stay here in New York so I can start dating you properly? And later on, will you marry me?”

Janine burst into tears, tugging Egon’s arm, urging him to stand up. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply on the lips. Egon wrapped his arms around Janine’s waist, holding her against him as he returned her kiss.

As they parted, Janine looked at Egon, smiling. “What happened to bring this on?” 

“For the first time, I realized how much you truly mean to me and I don’t ever want to lose you again.”

Janine smiled. “And you thought you needed to propose?”

Egon smiled shyly. “I wanted to make sure you’re officially off the market, as they say.”

Janine smiled, taking Egon’s hands and interlacing their fingers together. “How about we just start with the basics? I love you, you love me, do ya wanna be my boyfriend/girlfriend?” She blushed.

“If you’re not already in a relationship,” Egon grinned mischievously. 

Janine smirked, “What if I am?”

Egon’s grin turned predatory. “Dump him. He’s not the right man for you.”

“Why Egon!” Janine purred. “I never knew you were the aggressive type.”

Egon’s mouth curled up on the ends, his eyes darkening. “You have no idea.”

Janine actually was taken back a bit. “Egon?” She asked slightly concerned.

He smiled warmly again. “I do love you, Janine. And I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”

Janine nodded. “I’ll call Stephen with my decision....in the morning.” Janine locked the apartment door and Egon scooped her up in his arms. They headed to her bedroom. Janine had a feeling she was going to find out how aggressive Egon could be.

*******************  
Monday morning, Egon and Janine came into the Firehouse. Egon had spent the entire weekend with her, partly because he was afraid to let her out of his sight. 

Janine had called Stephen and told him she couldn’t leave New York. She also admitted that she was still in love with Egon, and it’s not fair to him. He deserved to be with someone who could completely love him. Maybe he could find that woman in California. 

Peter gave Janine a raise, just to insure that she stayed put a while longer. Egon and Janine started officially dating. Egon had called his mother, who was ecstatic that Janine had decided to stay. And even more excited that, sometime in the near future, Egon would move their relationship to the next level. 

But, that’s another story..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what Janine’s middle name is but I read somewhere it’s Renee, but I can’t remember where I saw it. So, whoever’s idea that is, thanks! I like it, think it flows nicely.


End file.
